This invention relates to a float of the type for use with ball cocks and the like in controlling the liquid level in tanks, and more particularly, to such a float having an essentially closed, hollow interior making use of liquid in the lower portion thereof for ballast and air in the upper portion thereof for floatation. By horizontally offsetting a vertical guide therethrough to one side inwardly of the hollow interior and providing a liquid, and preferably air, flow opening through a sidewall thereof horizontally centered relative to the guide, a bifurcated flow path is established into and from the interior approximately one half at either side of the guide with the remainder of the interior. It has been found that with these restricted flow paths and the float interior otherwise closed off, the float tends to muffle usual echoing sounds created within the float hollow interior as transmitted thereto from other parts of the ball cock greatly inhibiting their passing outwardly of the hollow interior.
Various forms of floats have been heretofore provided for use with ball cocks and the like in controlling the liquid level in tanks, for instance, floats for ball cocks controlling the water level in toilet flush tanks. Of more modern advent is the use of floats of this character which are usually formed totally of plastic and have essentially closed, hollow interiors with the lower part of the hollow interior receiving liquid therein for ballast and the upper part of the hollow interior receiving air therein for floatation. Combined liquid and air flow openings are usually formed through the float sidewalls in one manner or another for appropriate circulation of the liquid and air to and from the float hollow interiors.
Although these plastic, hollow floats, if properly constructed, are efficiently operable serving their intended purpose, one of the basic difficulties and disadvantages thereof is that of noise. Various noises generated from adjacent parts of the ball cock are transmitted into or otherwise received within the float hollow interiors, an appreciable portion of these float interiors always being filled solely with air, which causes noise echoing from internally of the floats which is transmitted and otherwise broadcast outwardly through the sidewall flow openings into the surrounding environment. Obviously, this noise creation is particularly critical where the floats are used with ball cocks installed in toilets of homes. Not only are such noises objectionable purely from the aesthetic standpoint, particularly in homes, but are even more objectionable when emanating from bathrooms in homes directly adjacent sleeping quarters due to the night disturbances created thereby.